


Fix It

by thrivingnotsurvivingx



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, How far will we go, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrivingnotsurvivingx/pseuds/thrivingnotsurvivingx
Summary: People are so fixated on now, well what about the future, eventually society will collapse but how will people react.
Relationships: Human/environment





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Us all](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Us+all).



> Not really planning a second but depending on how the wind blows, only a short story, feel free to comment.

The sun blazed down onto her ever so slightly bronzed skin, piercing through the choking sky and flowing along the parched ground. As the sound of silence drifted through the heavy air. Nothing felt alive anymore, things only survived out here, never thrived. But she was happy here, left to her own thoughts, fantasies and daydreams, and even if she wanted to delight in the art of conversation, everything in the relative proximity was dying, radiation or otherwise. Leaning up from the strappy sunbed, the red imprints started to appear on her back in a stripy pattern as a holy closely woven cotton was etched carefully along her skin; as long as no one was around to see Iris she didn’t particularly care what she looked like anymore. Her auburn hair a shiny flicker of flame now under the burning rays, her skin smooth yet greasy and dirty, they had lost the privilege of running water what seemed like centuries ago, a commodity which was wasted for years and years as the masses of the population started to fall. First to go was the electricity, then the water, then communications all together as batteries died and could not be recharged. Humans were de-evolving, so reliant on technology and socio-economic tendencies that once people couldn’t fulfil their jobs anymore, couldn’t get paid, that’s when the fights broke out. Understandably people needed food, but as the supermarkets ran out of electricity the frozen food thawed and the chilled food spoiled and eventually the only thing left was packaged foods, but due to a lack of resources people were stealing and fighting, until the only thing left in the aisles were lakes of blood flowing over the marble ground decorated with food packets and teeth.

She sat thinking about this as she raised off her chair and slipped on her trainers and lent over to tie her laces. Her muscled legs gleaming with sweat basking in the supernatural light of day, her top slid over her slender frame leaving her shoulder bare, her shorts ripped not leaving much to the imagination, she couldn’t handle the heat anymore, Iris was dancing around turning and turning in this big man- made slow cooker. It was time to go on the daily stroll throughout the broken empty town all she did was tour even though everything looked the same, reminders of the past were littered around in tired, deteriorating states. Cars with windows smashed parked in zig zag fashion as the drivers were strewn around on the pavement, or road they weren’t fussy not anymore, well they couldn’t be really, their skin peeling off or pulled off by what remained of the vultures, the scavengers of society, the only thieves left of civilization. The houses ransacked, furniture over tuned, drawers left out as the valuables were nowhere to be seen, house proud was not a term that could be used anymore, the streets were just long overstretched deserts not an ounce of colour in sight as the dust was being carried on the minimalistic, pitiful breaths blown by an unforgiving god. Iris heard something quiet at first, that then grew louder, a crying sound from a non-human thing, animal like, a painful cry. She picked up her pace and jogged trying to find the source of the sound, there was multiple sounds, two of them. It was emanating from the end of what was a lamppost, designed to keep things safe, both for driver and pedestrian, the range rover lodged against the bottom protruding from the ground and the dead girl stuck inside it, didn’t seem to agree. And neither did the dog stuck underneath the thousand reflections of sharp mirrors constructed from the destruction of fragile glass, still breathing but struggling, in the eyeful watch of the young pup did also not agree. The glass was buried deep within the mother, penetrating all areas of the body, how did she survive this long, mothering instincts, survival instincts, whatever it was, it wasn’t going to help her. On closer inspection the dog was not a dog at all she was a wolf, her eyes darted towards her in frenzied panic and she started struggling rapidly, of course she did, humans were evil, all her pain and suffering was brought on by humans, the hunting for endless sport, the destruction of her habitat, the murder of her pack, and for what just for her to be killed needlessly as her very fear is the thing that ended up driving the shattered glass deeper and deeper till piercing her heart. The fear racing through as her heart grew quicker was shown by her eyes glazing over as tear trickled from the corner of her eye, she took her last breath, somehow knowing now there was a chance her baby was going to survive.

The wolf pup sat down and stared at the last member of the pack, the only creature that had looked after him, now he was being approached by a complete stranger but he didn’t care his head rolled back as he howled, the loud noise dancing through the air destroying the silence completely, and filling it will sadness and despair, loneliness and guilt that he couldn’t save his mother, couldn’t prevent the cruelty of a superior race. Iris slowly stepped towards the beast, pace by pace, yard by yard. Kairo that’s a good name for my new friend she thought, distracting herself from the fact that this dangerous animal could rip her limb from limb. His grey eyes turned towards as he stood up, back on all fours, his powerful body approaching her at an alarming rate till he was a matter of a whisker away, she froze horrified. This could be the end for her in the end the loneliness, the isolation from all creatures was what kept her alive is it not. The thoughts ran through her head maybe this was for the best, after all she was surviving not thriving, what hope has she got of a life now. The wolf just tilted his head Kairo just licked her hand in forgiveness for all the sins that every human has ever made, everything ever destroyed… tainted… broken. As tears streamed down her face and a stroke of long grey fur. Iris and Kairo walked along the ever-extended road of the endless streets but neither of them cared for to them it didn’t matter for now both had a friend for the end of the world.


End file.
